Meeting Equestria
by helovestowrite
Summary: What if Derpy realizes she hasn't met more great ponies? Well she takes it upon her self to get to know every pony...and I mean every pony!


Meeting Equestria

I don't own MLP but I sorta wish I did. This way I could make sure that Shining armor never existed. God I hate him, anyways enjoy this awesome Derpy story.

P.S. Don't bother me about Derpy meeting Dr. Whooves, I hate Whooves and want nothing to do with him. Toodles .

What started out as a normal day in Ponyville would turn into the strangest week they've ever been a part of thanks to one pony. A gray Pegasus with a cutie mark of bubbles on her flank, with light yellow hair and two crossed eyes. Her name was Derpy Hooves, and this is her story…..

A week earlier…

It was a sunny Saturday morning as Derpy Hooves stretched her wings and yawned. Looking out the window next to her bed the bright shining sun and cute chirping birds told her that today was going to be another wonderful adventure for the mail mare. However, as soon as she got out of bed she found herself blushing as her stomach growled loudly. Feeling the effects of hunger consume her she knew that there was only one way to calm the savage beast in her descended the stairs into a brightly lit, and completely spotless kitchen. Trotting happily over to a nearby step ladder, and ascending so as to reach one of the top cupboards Her hoof grabbed the knob, and opened the door to find the shelves fully stocked with boxes. Sometimes she wondered how in the world she as well as other ponies could grab stuff with their hooves, but forgot about it a moment later as she brought out a box full of powdered mix. A powdered mix that would create the greatest food known to

pony kind.

After grabbing the ingredients she headed near the dishes, where she found the bowl necessary to mix them together and the big spoon to mix said ingredients. After acquiring the tools, she began with pouring the milk in the bowl, followed by cracking an egg and throwing the shell into the garbage can. Grabbing the big spoon by her mouth she began to mix the egg and the milk together to make it more gooey. Once Derpy finished, she poured the liquid into the muffin pans only dropping four per section and once she finished, the gray pony placed the gooey substance into the oven and waited.

After 30 minutes, Derpy pulled out the freshly batched made muffins, poured herself some milk and started to enjoy her breakfast while Dinky got herself ready for school.

' Does this look ok mom?' asked the young filly with her brand new green knapsack that her mom got her.

' I dink you look very nice.' slurred the cross eyed pony as she hugged her daughter.

' Now sit and have breakfast.' smiled Derpy as the young filly looked up at her mom and smiled.

After a few minutes of eating and telling stories, Derpy walked up to her room, opened her closet and got her mail hat and her bag.

Fixing herself, she headed downstairs and was about to leave when Dinky ran up and looked like she was rather perplexed. Looking worried , her mother quickly walked towards her and hugged her.

'What's wrong?'

' Mommy, why don't you have more friends?' asked the curious filly.

Derpy just stood there confused wondering why she would ask such a question. She didn't have to wait for an answer as her young filly was ready to speak her young curious mind.

'See I know Lyra and Bonbon are your friends mom but when they're not around you're usually at home just eating a muffin. Haven't you made any friends on your job?' asked Dinky

The elder mare just looked surprise, surely she had made more friends than just Lyra and Bon Bon…right?

The more Derpy thought about it the more it made her a bit sad. Most of the ponies in Ponyville were more customers than they were friends. Dinky noticing her mother's sudden change of mood, hugged her tightly.

' I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to make you sad.' sniffed Dinky

' It's ok honey now go on and head to school.' smiled Derpy as the young filly nodded in agreement.

After closing the door, Derpy placed a hoof on her chin and began to think as her eyes derped. After eating two more muffins, the Pegasus stood up and with a determined face began to walk away.

' It's time for me to meet all my customers and make some friends. Here comes Derpy Hooves everyone.' smiled the gray Pegasus as she closed the door ready to begin her new adventures in meeting.

One problem, she didn't know where to start, thinking hard as she could, she realized that the first place she could get info about all the ponies in Ponyville was to talk to the head of the town, the Mayor.

At the town hall…

While most of the day had been very quiet for the mayor, she knew things never stayed too quiet in ponyville for long. So as she opened the door and was about to head out, a sudden blur of gray tackled her into the office and broke through the table knocking both out for a bit.

Once clearing her head , the Mayor saw who it was. None other than Ponyville's very own wrecking machine, Derpy Hooves.

" Oh hello there Derpy. What can I do to help you today? "

" I need a list of Ponyville's towns people." smiled Derpy

"What for?"

" Well since I work as a courier, I want to meet the people I delivery mail to and see if they'd like to be my friend."

The mayor knew that Derpy had no intentions of using the list for anything bad. So nodding in approval , the Mayor pointed to the stack on her to check list cabinet and grabbed the long pile of names and flew off .

As the mayor recovered from the tackle, she proceeded to sit down and grabbed her head.

/ That Derpy can sure be a handful. Still she's a sweet heart and from what I've known a wonderful mom as well. /

Smiling at that thought, she proceeded to look for the list of Canterlot civilians that wanted to do business in Ponyville when she noticed the pile was gone.

/ Where could that list have….OH NO! SHE DIDN'T? DID SHE?/

Meanwhile in the sky….

Derpy was feeling good about herself as the wind blew within her dull yellow mane as started looking over her list.

" Ok…first stop. The Applejack family." smiled Derpy.


End file.
